In many modern automotive automatic transmissions, particularly of the design known as Lepelltier layout, a single clutch in the transmission will be required to perform its function under widely different conditions, depending on the gear ratio in which the transmission is functioning. There is a need to have good smooth engagement properties in one gear with low torque capacity requirements, and very high holding torque requirements while engaged in another gear.